


Smells like teen spirit

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, The Gallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: 5th season. After Anna is tortured in heaven by the other angels and Michael, he takes her grace by force and throws her on Earth only to hunt her as a way to punish her for disrespecting the rules.





	Smells like teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Unashamedly inspired by 'The Gallows', my first Anna/Dean, just because I think they are cute together.

_Load up on guns, bring your friends,_  
It's fun to lose and to pretend,  
She's over bored and self-assured,  
Oh no, I know a dirty word.

**Smells like teen spirit-Think up Anger**

 

 

Anna looked at the thick, heavy wall and sighed, torn between her longing and her anger toward Heaven. In her hands she had a sketchbook with pages almost filled with scary drawings of things that came into her mind and from the fear of hundreds of her brothers. That came from Angel Radio?

Anna closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears welling up in anger, and then she reopened them, closing one hand on fist and knocking over the lamp, which broke to the floor, and the glass that remained intact she held tightly, staring at the piece and then smiled wildly, seeing her blood and thinking of the ways she could have fun, destroying her vessel and ending all the madness.

She ran a hand through her hair, laughing, until she slowly stopped, knowing that Michael would bring her back and so she threw the glass against the wall, feeling the cuts of the glass in her hands, but ignored them, standing in the middle of the room and crying.

_Why, why?_

Not only had she been tortured from the worst forms in Heaven by some of her brothers who had been against her choice to 'fall,' as they had withdrawn her grace only to drive her mad, and to hunt on Earth.  
However, shortly after she was able to make a hex ball to stay away from their radar, the sanatorium from which she had escaped had recognized her and arrested her, and now she was kept under close watch in her room, whose doors had been reinforced, since she had been showing great strength.

There was no one to save her. God was still out, and there was no Dean and for a short time, before being arrested by her doctors, part of her blamed Sam for all that had been happening to her. She felt that she would go mad for good, and also, every time the sun went down, she felt a shiver, as if she felt something evil walking through the sanatorium and that frightened her, even with few remaining powers, she could feel and see the aura of people and monsters and use a super strength.

_Where are you Dean? I just hear the angels talking about you..._

Just before she discovered that she was an angel, when Dean had appeared with his brother in the church she used to attend, she had thought of him as an angel coming to help her. And she had fallen in love with him, even after discovering who she was and of her being against some of his actions, she had given herself to him in the Impala, but the good times between them had lasted little and now, there she was, going mad with the voices of the angels who hunted her, the angels who would use Dean...

"Anna, again?" Her psychiatrist said with a sigh, stopping at the door while three nurses came in with two armed guards, if she used her strength, but due to the sedation that morning, she was still weak to use it. "You know that destroying the room like a teenager won't help you..."

Anna lifted her head and when one of them grabbed her wrist to see the blood from her hand, she tried to break free, remembering when they'd do that to use the sedation on her or, when the angels would do that to torture her.

"Calm down, Miss Milton."

"Let me go!" She screamed in panic, struggling to stay away from him.

When he took the cuffs, swinging them to show what would happen if she didn't calm down, Anna used her head and hit his chin, but he didn't let her go, putting a hand to his chin, furious.

"What the hell!"

The other nurse then grabbed her arm tighter, applying a tranquillizer to the young woman, then leading her to the bed, where they left her, as Anna began to feel things around her decelerate and her mind foggy, until her eyes closed against her will and the last thing she thought was:

_Father... Dean... Where are you at this moment that I need you?_

The sun was setting when Anna woke up, realizing that the east corridor she was in was silent, not even the schizophrenic man in the room ahead was screaminh this time and she nervous.

She sat on the bed, curling up and hugging her white-covered legs, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Again she felt that something was watching her in the sanatorium and when she heard someone moaning, pleading, Anna stood up and went to the small window of her door, looking at the lit hallway. She saw the lights flicker at the end of the hall, then slowly one by one they went out and she saw the front door handle turn and then she saw one of the patients with a bleeding face on his window before being pulled back and she finally felt the presence of the ghost and its violent aura.

Horrified, she saw the same thing happen to the next room and when she realized that the ghost was approaching her, she ran to the high window of her bed, but she couldn't reach it ten she felt her room become cold.

When she saw her doorknob turn, she began to push the heavy desk that was there to put it against the door when a voice she knew and that brought her security said:

"Anna?"

"Dean? I can't believe..."

The hunter was standing at the door, holding a gun and a flashlight. His face was shocked and then a small smile appeared on his face. Dean didn't want to admit it, but Anna had marked him that night in his Impala, even though she had disappeared and was sad when he heard she had been taken.

Seeing her well, despite everything, he felt relieved and dropped the flashlight and the gun on her bed, going toward her and hugged her tightly.

Anna's hands gripped the back of his leather jacket tightly, thrilled, and she felt a great relief to see him there. She couldn't believe her luck for being saved again by the hunter.

Dean stroked her red hair, kissing her head and felt the young woman buried her face on his chest and he could feel her heart beating as fast as his.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" She asked, looking up, her eyes shining.

"With the Apocalypse happening, every day we have a new case to solve and we came here yesterday to investigate the mysterious deaths that happened a few days ago in one of the wings of this sanatorium." He then placed his hands around her arms, pulling her away a little to stare at her.

"And you? I thought you were being held in Heaven?"

"After... After they tortured me and withdrew my grace, I managed to flee, but I was eventually found by my doctors from here." She said, looking sad and angry at the situation, and Dean released her, clenching his hands into fists, feeling angry at what they had done to her.

"I'll get you out of here Anna, I promise." He swore, his eyes shining like fire.

"I'm sorry Dean... Even though I've lived as a human for 20 years, there's still a lot I don't understand, I'm sorry..." She repeated and Dean held her arms again, making her look at him.

"What are you talking about, Anna?"

"When I ran away, I blamed Sam's existence for everything that was happening to Heaven and to me and I even thought about preventing it all." She said ashamed, staring at him and Dean was shocked releasing one of her arms to cover his mouth for a moment. "But then I realized that I was wrong. Just as I had no way of predicting what my fall would cause 20 years later, Sam had no way of knowing what his future was, I'm sorry."

"Anna..." Dean knew that neither he nor Sam or she were completely innocent, but he could see that she was truly sorry, so he decided to trust her, it was what his instinct was telling him, as well as his heart.

He then brought her to him, kissing her. Anna's eyes widened in surprise, as he moved his lips over hers with passion, feeling the fire and adrenaline in his veins and she closed her eyes, kissing him back.

She could feel the emotions and identify them with the her human sidd and gave herself to the man.

Dean's hands went to her face, holding it in place as her hands ran down his back and she parted her lips to let his tongue in, feeling her body in flames.

When they broke off the kiss, breathless, they stared at each other for a moment, then the lights flickered again, fading and a wave of cold consumed them. Dean quickly pulled the salt out of his pocket, spreading it in the doorway, when a blond figure appeared, transparent and wearing white clothes, a rope around his neck, with the tip in his hands, smirking and then he was gone.

"Was that the ghost of a patient here?" Anna asked, hugging herself for a moment in cold and Dean confirmed, pulling off his jacket and tossing it over Anna's shoulders.

"Yes. Since there is a considerable list of suicide s here, we didn't know who the vengeful spirit was, but now I've seen it." Dean then called Sam. "Sammy, I found out who is killing people at the sanatorium, Charlie Woods, I just saw him. Meet me at the cemetery, he just killed a lot of patients in the East Wing."

And then he took the flashlight and handed it to Anna, then holding his gun and holding Anna's free hand.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here."

And they went to the long hall in the east wing where the patients were dead, judging from the blood-stained windows, toward the exit, when they saw that the heavy door was locked and the guard and nurse responsible for that wing had their necks broken.

"Why is he killing patients, too?" The former angel asked, confused as they gave up on opening the door and went to the next exit, in the other end.

"Twenty years ago, Charlie was unjustly interned and he suffered a lot not only from a few staff but from several patients here who hanged him for fun, so he is killing the victims by the neck." Dean explained and then Anna stopped, her eyes widening, a few yards from the other door leading to the main building. "What's it?"

"I'm sensing his presence, he's close."

"Feeling? But didn't you loose your powers?"

"Most part of them, but I can still feel things, auras and I have super strength."

And then, crossing the heavy door, Charlie's ghost appeared and Dean fired but he disappeared, reappearing behind Dean and throwing him hard against the wall.

Anna saw an iron table in the corner and lifted it, throwing it against the ghost, who disappeared and reappeared farther back and she raised the table, throwing it back again until it hit the door, which eventually opened it, hitting Charlie too who disappeared.

Anna ran to Dean, helping him up, worried about the blood on his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm... Wow." He said smiling at the door she had oppened. "Come on, let's get out before Charlie comes back."

But as they were passing through the door, Charlie's ghost appeared, smiling manically, holding the end of his rope, blood running down his lips and passed through her and Anna felt as if she had been pulled back and screamed, her hands around her neck, feeling as if something was around it, tightened.

"Anna!" Dean reached down, taking her hands off her neck and seeing an ugly red mark around it, as if a rope was there.

"I still... I can walk Dean." She said, choking and he nodded concerned.

"Okay, we're not going to get out by this door, he won't let you, let's look for a window." And he caught her by the wrist as they ran down the empty, dark hallway and Dean knew he had little time before Charlie killed Anna.

The problem was that the windows in the wing rooms had been replaced by heavy walls to prevent patientes from fleeing. They stopped at one of the gaping doors that led to an empty room and hadn't been remodeled, where they spotted a small window near the ceiling and the two paused for a moment to breathe.

Anna had difficulty breathing, feeling the invisible rope tighten more and more around her neck and Dean picked up his cell phone, but saw that there was no signal.

"Damn it... Let me see your neck." He said, taking the flashlight and holding his breath at the bruise on her neck, where the skin began to cut and he touched the marks gently to not hurt her any more. "We have to go."

They climbed onto the table, opening the window and Dean got out, but when Anna passed a leg,, her neck began to tighten more and she returned to the room, falling to her knees and coughing.

"He won't let me out Dean... Argh... Go ahead..." But Dean shook his head, returning to the room, seriously.

"This time I won't leave you." And he looked around the room as she coughed he said aloud: "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, come out and play with me, you bastard."

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" She asked, closing her eyes, breathlessness.

"Buying you and Sam time. Leave him to me." And the ghost appeared in front of Dean, and he used an iron bar he had found to hit him as the ghost strayed.

Anna got up with difficulty, watching the ghost throwing Dean agianst the wall and she grabbed the iron bar, struggling with the ghost, feeling her neck tighten more and more and a huge rage took over her when Charlie will appear.

"Anna, stay away!"

"Dean, use the gun while I distract him." And despite the pain, Anna smiled dangerously at Charlie, Dean's jacket falling off her shoulder and she lifted the iron bar, trying to hit him, distracting him. "Come play with this iron Charlie."

Dean fired, making the ghost disappear, before removing the salt and making a circle around him and Anna. But when Charlie reappeared, advancing toward them, he began to burn in front of them, disappearing.

Anna felt the pressure of her neck diminish and she closed her eyes and fell to her knees, breathing deeply as Dean dropped the gun and bent down, checking her neck. The ugly mark was there, but it would disappear with time and he was relieved, seeing that Sam had burned the bones and he hugged Anna.

"I'm glad you're well."

"Thanks to you and your brother." She murmured and then smiled, pulling his face toward hers and kissing him with passion.

Dean brought her into his arms, deepening the kiss as she got to her knees, saying taller and stroking Dean's hair, who held her by the waist, stroking her under her nightgown and then she ran a nail down his neck, feeling his hand inside her nightgown, caressing her bare back and making her shiver, nibbling her bottom lip until he broke off the kiss, whispering:

"What do you think about staying with us for a while on the road?" He suggested and although he smirked, he really wanted her with him because he was falling in love and wanted her not only as a hunting partner, she was strong but to keep her safe. "I know my Impala is not very comfortable and-"

Anna interrupted him, kissing him calmly, a small smile on her lips, realizing that both of them had been saved that night and then she smiled, straightening his jacket around her. She was falling in love, even though she was a fallen angel, she had human feelings and would prove to her brothers that there was nothing wrong with her choices, and would get her grace back and be like Castiel, a 'rebel' angel, but who was actually doing what she thought was right and protecting the creation of her Father. Dean.

"I think you already know my answer."


End file.
